Number Replacement Memes with CandyMelody
by Purplicouspolkadot
Summary: So, me and CandyMelody (formerly known as MistgirlofHecate, and in this story, Snapple3077 is what I call her, cuz that was her original username) teamed up to make these Number replacement memes. CandyMelody made up the sentences for this one. Check out Number Replacement Memes with Purplicouspolkadot for the sentences that I made up. R&R! I do not own PJO or HoO
1. Meme 1

**A/N So, me and Snapple3077 made up some Number Replacement Memes Together. Snapple3077 made up the sentences for this one. Disclaimer: We do not own PJO or HoO**

_1\. Piper_

_2\. Annabeth_

_3\. Frank_

_4\. Reyna_

_5\. Nico_

_6\. Jason_

_7\. Percy_

_8\. Hazel_

_9\. Leo_

_10\. Calypso_

Meme #1

Frank and Jason are getting new clothes at the mall. They see Hazel. What happens?

Frank and Jason were going to the mall because Frank needed new clothes, and He had to wear Jason's clothes, even though they were too small. They were just walking out of Hollister when they saw Hazel. She was walking into Gap. They approached her. "Um… Hazel? What are you doing here?" Frank asked.

"I- uhh- needed new clothes?"

"Um... Ok?"

"Okay… Well see ya around!" Jason dragged Frank away from the blushing Hazel.

**Sorry if that was really bad. Check out Snapple3077's story, 'Number Replacement Memes With Purplicouspolkadot' I'll post the next Meme soon. **


	2. Meme 2

**A/N Hello my peeps! Here is the second chapter, since the first one was so short. I don't own PJO or HoO **

_1\. Piper_

_2\. Annabeth_

_3\. Frank_

_4\. Reyna_

_5\. Nico_

_6\. Jason_

_7\. Percy_

_8\. Hazel_

_9\. Leo_

_10\. Calypso_

Meme #2

Piper and Percy go to London. What do they see?

Hera was in the throne room when she had an amazing idea. I'll make all the demigods on the Argo II get to know the person that they know the least! Hera flashed onto the Argo II

_LINE!_

On the Argo II, the seven were relaxing in their rooms when they heard a giant clang from above. They rushed up, expecting to find a monster, but instead, there stood Hera. "I have come to a conclusion that all of you must go on a vacation with the person that you know the least. Frank, you go with Annabeth. Jason, you go with Hazel. Percy, you go with Piper. Am I forgetting anyone? No. Okay. Have fun." Hera disappeared. "Hey! She forgot me!" Leo complained. "You can come with us," Annabeth sighed.

_This is a Line_

Percy and Piper went to London. Don't ask me how, because I have no idea. They saw stuff that I am too lazy to research. Then they ate food that was blue. "Yay!" Percy shouted when he saw the blue food. "Let's eat, I'm starving" After eating food, they went to the Big Ben bell tower. Then they went back to the Argo II. Blah blah blah the end.

**So, did you like it? Did I get the facts right? I'm not sure, since I was too lazy to research it. Review please! Constructive Critisism and Flames accepted. **


	3. Meme 3

**A/N Hello peeps! Sorry for not updating. I was gonna update after I got 3 review, but since that's not happening any time soon, I decided to post this cuz I'm just that nice. **

_Calypso is drinking tea. Leo comes over and bumps into him/her. What happens? (OMG's! Caleo!) _

It was after the giant war and Leo had rescued Calypso from Ogygia. It had taken her about 2 weeks to get used to the present world, but now she was comfortable with it, most of the time. On Ogygia, she was used to having her invisible servants to help her with whatever she was doing. Not that she was spoiled or anything. She just missed their help. Especially that one day…

_I can't figure out how to do the actual line thing_

Calypso was sitting on the deck of the big house, sipping some jasmine tea, when she saw Leo coming around the corner. "Hey sunshine!" he greeted her brightly. "I was wondering if you wanted to- ahhhh" Leo had tripped over a board and crashed into Calypso, spilling her tea all over them. They just sat there in shock until Percy walked by. "Uhhh… What are you guys doing?" he asked, confused and slightly weirded out at the wet spots on their clothes. "ItsnotwhatitlookslikeIaccidentallycrashedintoCalypso andspilledherteaalloverus!"he said quickly. "Bye!" he raced off, embarrassed and disappointed that he didn't get the chance to ask Calypso if she wanted to watch the fireworks with him.

**SO... what do ya think? PLEASE REVIEW! I will post the next chapter after I get at least 3 reviews. Sounds easy right? IT IS! SO JUST REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER! I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M TALKING IN ALL CAPS! Ahhh. Thats better. Bye for now!**


	4. Meme 4

**A/N Hi everybody! I was gonna post this after I got 3 reviews, but one of my faveorite authors (Milk of Awesomeness) Favorited this story and today's her birthday. I also got the idea of a # replacement mem from her. So Happy birthday Milk of Awesomeness! **

Everyone is playing truth or dare. Reyna dares Jason. What do they dare him/her to do? does he/she chicken out?

The romans were at Camp Halfblood for a celebration of the victory against Gaea. The seven of the prophecy plus Nico and Reyna were in the Poseidon Cabin playing truth or dare. So far, Annabeth had run around camp like a pig, Leo had called his Aunt rosa and told her that he loves her, and Reyna had to threaten Coach Hedge with a bagel. Now, it was Reyna's turn. "Hmmm… Who should I torture- I mean pick" she mused to herself.

"Jason! Truth or Dare?"

"Uhh… I'm afraid of what you'll ask if I choose truth, so dare, I guess?"

"I dare you to go tell the Stoll brothers that you want them to take video of you dancing!" she declared triumphantly. Jason visibly paled. "Uhh, sure… I will never chicken out! I am a man!" he declared nervously. Reyna clapped her hands. "Great! Off you go now! We'll come with you to make sure you don't cheat." Jason gulped and headed out the door towards where Travis and Connor were sitting in their cabin. "H-hey guys!" he stuttered nervously. "Hey Jason! Whatcha doing?"

"I uh waswonderingifyouguyscouldtakeavideoofmedancing"

It took a moment for the Stoll brothers to figure out what Jason said, but when they did, they immediately started getting out a camera that they stole- ahem- borrowed from a nearby store.

"Okay! Whenever you're ready!"

"I'm not read-"

"GO!"

Suddenly, Uptown Funk started playing from a speaker that no one noticed before. Jason awkwardly started doing the electric slide. (Hee hee! I love puns)

"Come on Jason! Dance like you mean it!"

"I'm trying!"

The song finally ended. Thank the gods! Jason thought. Suddenly, he heard giggling from behind him. "Hey Jason!" Travis called out. "You already have 50 views!"

"I WILL MURDER YOU!"

"Hee hee! AHHHHHHHHH!"

The end

**So, what do you think? I am moving the goal up to 4 reviews before I post the next chapter!**

**Byeee!**

**~ Purplicouspolkadot**


	5. Meme 5

**A/N Hi Peeps! I'm sorry for not updating. I was really busy. Nico job for the reviews. 5 reviews when I asked for 4. I actually was going to post this yesterday, but Snapple3077 was all like "You haven't updated in FOREVER! You need to update" So i waited a day before updating, just to annoy Snapple3077. So :P to you, Snapple3077. Sorry if it's kind of random.**

_Nico and Piper go to the candy shop and eat way too many candies. What happens?_

Note: this is set in between Mark of Athena and House of Hades

Piper's day couldn't have gotten any worse. First, she had watched Percy and Annabeth tumble into Tartarus. Now, she had to go buy supplies with Nico. She didn't have anything against Nico, but she would have felt more comfortable with Hazel, or Jason. They wandered down the streets of a small town in Greece, awkwardly silent. "So… Uhh where do you think we should go?" Nico asked.

"Um… There's a candy store over there. Maybe we could get some candy to cheer everyone up"

"Suuurre"

As Piper and Nico walk up to the store, they noticed that everything seems overly bright and colourful, but they blamed that on the stress. They walked in, chose some candy, and paid for it using the money that Piper had found in her pocket. Her monthly allowance, apparently. Well, at least Piper could always count on Aphrodite to give her money when she needed it. Piper and Nico walked over to a bench in the park that was beside the shop. "So, should we taste the candy to make sure it's good?" Nico joked.

"Actually, that's a great idea"

"W-what? I was just joking!"

Piper was too busy stuffing her face with candy to reply. Soon, Nico had eaten a candy and joined Piper in the face-stuffing. Around 10 seconds later, the candy was all gone. "Wahh! I'm sad. I want more candy!" Nico whined. Piper looked at him weirdly.

"Are you okay, Nico?"

"Yes! Now gimme more candy!"

"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting weird."

"No. I'm not okay"

"Then what's wrong?!"

"I'm more than okay! I'm… CANDYLICIOUS!"

"Uhhh…" Piper started to back away from Nico. Then it hit her. **(Not literally, that would have hurt)** She remembered a myth about a monster that would eat children by giving them sweets that made them want more and more, causing them to go back, giving the monster the perfect chance to eat them (**totally making this up here. Not a real myth. Or, I think it's not a real myth…)** She was wondering why the candy hadn't affected her, when it hit her again. The sweets couldn't affect children of Aphrodite because of a certain ingredient in the sweet that did something in the somewhere **(that I couldn't think of, sorry people!)** She dragged Nico by the ear towards the store and tied him to a pole using a rope she randomly found on the ground.

"Stay here okay? I'll be right back"

"CANDY!"

After that, Piper went into the store to find the monster. It was nymph that looked like it was a ten thousand year old grandma with sickly green skin. "Hello honey. Care for a sweet?" she (it?) croaked. "No thanks," Piper replied nervously. The nymph muttered something incoherently. "I said, THEN YOU WILL DIE!" she yelled, and started to charge at Piper. For an old grandma, she moved pretty fast. Within milliseconds, Piper was pinned up against the wall with a sharp blade pressed up against her neck. The nymph opened their mouth to say something, but it spoke in Jason's voice. "PIPER! WAKE UP!" Piper sat up so fast her forehead smashed into Jason's. "Ow" they said at the same time.

"You passed out after we got onto the ship."

"How long have I been out?"

"Oh, I'd say around an hour or so"

"Oh"

"Hey, could you and Nico go to the town that's below us and buy some supplies?"

"NOOOOO!"

"Wait! Piper! Come back!"

The end

**So, Whatddya think? Review PLEASE! ********I will post the next chapter after I get 8 reviews in total. SO REVIEW! Also,I will give a shout out to the person who is the 6th reviewer for this story. Meaning the 1st reviewer since I posted this. Byeeee! See you soon! Hopefully... **


	6. Meme 6 (Part 1)

**A/N Hi peeps! *runs away from Snapple3077 as she chases me around for not updating* Ok! I'm back! So sorry i didn't update, I was super busy, but now I'm on spring break, so hopefully I'll get more time... Oh ya. I will be posting this in parts, since it's longer. **

_Frank,Hazel,Leo, and Piper are trying out for a reality tv show. Annabeth, Percy, and Calypso are the judges. who wins the competition?_

**_NOTE: I don't know when this would have happened in the books, but Leo hasn't met Calypso yet_**

Frank, Hazel and Leo were trying out for a new reality show called 'So you think you're in a love triangle?' The judges were Annabeth, Percy and Calypso. The contestants stood in a giant theatre with all the demigods and gods in the audience. "Welcome to 'So You Think You're In A Love Triangle'! Let's meet today's contestants! He's big. He's buff (ish). He looks like a Chinese Baby Man. He's Frank Zhang, son of Mars and Praetor of New Rome!" *insert wild applause here* The spotlight shone on Frank's embarrassed face for a few seconds before returning back to the host. "Now, turn your eyes to the next contestant. She can bend the mist. She has power over precious gems and metals. She used to be dead? She's Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto and member of the legion!" *insert even more applause than Frank's* "He's a fire user. He built the Argo II. He's suppose to be hot. He's Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and the flamin' hot mcshizzle?" *Insert only a smattering of applause* Leo's face was priceless. It was a mixture of embarrassment, anger and pride.

"Okay! For the first challenge, the contestants will face the pie challenge! You will throw pie at the person that you don't like! You have 5 minutes! Starting now!" A giant stack of creme pies appeared in front of the contestants. Leo was the first one to pick up a pie. Bam! Frank's face was covered in lemon meringue. 5 minutes later, Leo was covered in pie, Frank had less pie, and Hazel had no pie on her at all except her hands from when she was throwing them. "Well, looks like Hazel is the winner of this round. She gets 500 points! On to the next round! In this round, contestants will be forced to make a parody of a song in 1 minute and present it to the judges. They will choose who wins and will give out the points accordingly. Now folks, sit tight while we take a commercial break!" *Insert catchy music*

**So, what did you think? was It too random? should I change anything? I will post the next part after -uhhh- lets see, 15 reviews! there! that should give me enough time to write the next part. SO REVIEW! 7 more reviews! that's all I want! Hmmm... now that i ****write ****type it out it looks like alot. Oh well. I will be true to my word. 7 reviews. Then the next chapter. It might take a while for me to post it though... Oh well**

**Byeee!**


End file.
